Fragments
by pixie blue
Summary: A series of drabbles, delving into conflicted character emotions and could-be in-movie scenes. Megamind/Roxanne pairing, Megamind/Minion friendship.
1. Fragments

A/N: This is my first actual, proper drabble, in the sense that it's exactly 100 words, and as such, I had to do a lot more editing than I'm used to. But it's all cool. And I chose the dump-in-the-rain scene, because I just loved it for its sadness. I think it's one of the greatest scenes in the movie, to be honest.

I'll stop before the author's note gets longer than the actual story. Hope you like it, please tell me how you think I went!

-pixie.

.:':. .:':. .:':.

Her heart was in pieces.

She could almost see the broken shards lying there in the gutter, rent beyond recognition, the rain slowly bleeding out the colour.

He had fractured it into these tiny fragments, but hadn't she done the same to him? The look in his eyes as he told her 'no' told her yes.

The bad guy didn't get the girl. That's why she had flirted with him whenever he had kidnapped her. It was part of the banter. It was just harmless fun.

But now it wasn't. It did hurt. Her heart laid shattered on the street.


	2. Lonely at the Top

A/N: Although the almost complete lack of response last chapter was disappointing, even after I asked over at my other story, Atmosphere, I decided to go ahead and publish another drabble. Come on, I know more than a hundred people read the first chapter. Is it really too much to ask to write a few words? Just saying you liked it is fine. I don't mean to be rude, if that's the way I come across, but please? :)

This one is in-movie too, with Megamind (disguised as Bernard) and Roxanne talking about stuff while they're on the picnic blanket in the park.

.:':. .:':. .:':.

"How do you think it'd be like?"

"Huh?"

Roxanne gazed into his green eyes. "Megamind."

He froze. "What…"

"To be him."

He breathed an internal sigh of relief. "I'm not sure. I'm not him," he responded, mouth still dry.

"I think it'd be lonely."

He sighed. "It's so lonely at the top…"

She glanced at him quizzically. "What?"

"I-I mean, it would be."

She snuggled into his side. "I don't envy him."

"Neither do I. He doesn't have you."

She smiled, not seeing his tears.

Who was he kidding? She didn't love him.

Why would she, when she had Bernard?

.:':. .:':. .:':.

A/N: _Another_ depressing MegaRoxie drabble? Well, it's definitely the easiest category to write drabbles for. :P

Besides, I did one from Roxanne's perspective, so I needed to do one from Megamind's point of view (yes, _needed_).

-pixie.


	3. Living a Lie

A/N:"*beams happily at her inbox* _That's_ better! And after a response like that, how could I _not_ post another chapter?

I had a bit of a fiddle with the summary, because I forgot to when I posted chapter 2. D:

So, this one is sort of on the same vein as the last one, as in Megamind still being disguised as Bernard, and the conflicting feelings he would be having over that. This one is Megamind having a dream, though, and it's a conversation between him and himself as Bernard (confusing, I know. I'm sorry). Megamind speaking is in italics, Bernard-Megamind is in bold. Also, it was too difficult to cut it down to 100 words, so I just made it a double drabble.

You can think of these drabbles as connected if you want, because they're all possible events that could happen within the movie. Or not, if that's what you'd prefer. But I'll stop blathering on now. Enjoy the double drabble!

.:':. .:':. .:':.

**You're living a lie.**

_What?_ Megamind looked up at the sneering figure.

**She loves **_**my**_** visage, not you.**

_That's not true! She loves _me,_ loves my personality. _

Bernard laughed spitefully. **You're not listening. She'd never give your 'personality' a chance without you wearing my body.** His voice became a hiss. **How do you think she'll feel when she finds out?**

_She won't._

**Don't be an idiot. She'll figure it out eventually. **He smirked at the blue alien. **And then she'll hate you.**

_No! I'll explain-_

**She won't listen to a word of it. You're the bad guy! You **_**don't**_** get the girl.**

Bernard loomed over him, grinning unpleasantly.

**You never will.**

"NO!" The cry tore from his throat. He gripped the swivel chair's armrests, chest heaving. "Just a dream," he muttered. Calming down, he called out, "Minion!"

The words echoed emptily.

Minion was gone.

Slowly, he reached towards the watch at his wrist. He flicked the switch, checking himself over in the mirror. His dream clawed at the back of his mind, but the Bernard reflected at him was set with determination. None of the malevolence of the dream-Bernard was present. He lifted his chin.

He'd prove his subconscious wrong.

.:':. .:':. .:':.

A/N: Ah, so bittersweet, seeing as this is set just before Roxanne _does_ find out.

Yeah. I'm gonna go change the settings for this story to Megamind/Roxanne and romance/tragedy. Um, bye. Review, please? :)

-pixie.


End file.
